Emotions
by Anton-kun
Summary: Dedicated to 'solitaryloner'. Taito is chased by mysterious men because of his strange power. Miku finds him almost dead near her house and takes him home to tend to his wounds. He is a man without the emotions of love. Will she help him to experience it?


**So busy, so busy. w Oh well, this is the period when I get many ideas, so expect some stories up soon. It will take a little while for me to update them all though!**

**Another story dedicated to 'solitaryloner'! I just got an idea for this pairing so…**

* * *

The distant shouts and screams almost felt like whispers in his ears. He was lying in a pool of crimson blood and the world around him was spinning. The whole area was filled with smoke as the last screams suddenly stopped. He tried to get up and crept towards the nearest tree and hid as a group of men passed. They were laughing and shouting at each other. The blood kept flowing out of his body as he followed a narrow path into the forest and tried to walk. Soon enough, his body became too weakened and he fell onto the ground – his body cold and the blood still coming out. In the background, he could hear a woman gasp.

* * *

Taito woke up and immediately looked around in the room he was in. Did the enemy get him? No, this place seemed so peaceful and fancy. The room was quite big and he was lying on a big bed. The floor was covered by a rug and he could hear the sound of water flowing. Maybe he was in heaven…

He let his hand wander to his chest. There was a deep wound there that was bandaged. What happened? Suddenly, the sound of water stopped and the door near the bed opened. A girl with long teal hair walked inside the room and smiled at him. Who was she? Another enemy? He couldn't trust anyone.

"Are you awake now?" the girl said softly as she walked nearer him.

"Who are you?" Taito demanded to know. She jumped at his sudden shout.

"I am Hatsune Miku." she replied. "I found you lying in a pool of blood with serious wounds near the forests here. Who are you?

"I do not give my name to strangers."

"Understandable." she whispered and then handed him a bowl of something. He glared at it and refused to eat it. It could be poison!

Miku confusingly left the bowl on the table near him and then fetched a towel to dry her with. She had just gotten up from a hot and enjoyable bath. Taito still glared at her with suspicion. Who knows what this girl might do to him! He noticed that his clothes were gone and that he was wearing a silk shirt. Did she… change his clothes for him? Miku smiled at him a last time before she left the room. He had to get out of here. Slowly, he crept down from the bed like a cat and then carefully opened the door. His wounds were still quiet new, so he tried to not whimper as he walked through the corridor. To his left, he saw the girl washing his clothes. His clothes? Why? The water became a faint red as the bloodstains diffused into the water. His chest was aching from his wound and he felt sick again. He fell onto the floor with a thud and Miku immediately reacted.

The next time he awoke, Miku was sitting next to him with a worried look on her face. She sighed and placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Next time, you stay here. Look at yourself! You caught a fever!" Miku moaned. "I even had to drag you here. I'm not that strong, you know."

"Why are you taking care of me?" he mumbled.  
"Why? Because I care for you, just like I care for everyone. I don't like to see people in pain."

Taito closed his eyes and ignored the girl's babbling about caring for everyone. How naïve she was. Her kindness would be her death. Not that he would care anyway. She was just a girl who happened to pick him up while he was almost dying. Nothing special about that. But oh well, she offered him a place to stay. It's better than being on the run the whole time.

"What happened?" Miku suddenly asked.

"None of your business." Taito muttered. His eyes suddenly turned a crimson red and Miku stared at him with fear. Within a matter of seconds, they turned back to normal again.

"Who are you?" Miku shivered as Taito got out of the bed.  
"I told you that it's none of your business." he said. "But of course you had to see that…"

"W-what?"

"There is a reason why there are people who are trying to kill me and people who are trying to capture me." he walked nearer her, holding his hand over his wound.

"A-and the reason is?" Miku wished that she never asked that. But it just popped out of her!

"I possess a power…" he replied. Outside he heard sounds of men shouting. "So they have come…"

"W-who?" Miku whispered, looking around in the room. She was scared of both Taito and this eerie aura around here.

Without replying he leaned in towards Miku and struck her on her neck making her fall in his arms. Gunshots were heard outside the window.

"_I can't leave her here… they will take her and she will probably tell them about me." _Taito looked at the girl in his arms. Her face made him feel calmer. He hadn't felt the feeling of peace for years. No, this wasn't the time to think about her. She was merely someone who happened to get involved.

"_I guess I'll have to take her with me for now. I don't want her to tell anyone." _He ran away from the room as he held her in his arms. His wounds were still healing so he was slowed down, but he managed to get out of her house before the men came. Taito ran as fast as he could into the woods.

* * *

**A little shorter than my usual chapters, but I hope that you enjoyed it. I will try to update really much now since it's weekend now!**


End file.
